PROJECT SUMMARY - Microsurgery and Histopathology Core Mouse transplant models are essential for the in vivo studies exploring molecular mechanisms of CMV reactivation following organ transplantation as proposed in this program project. The Microsurgery and Histopathology core (Core A) will serve as a central resource with state-of-the-art microsurgical techniques and histopathological methodologies for the studies proposed in the program projects to help the project leaders achieve their research goals. Core A will providing the necessary skill sets and expertise to allow the use of mouse transplant models with guaranteed technical success and efficiencies. Specifically, Core A will be responsible for performing all mouse transplant surgical procedures, post-transplant care, functional monitoring, and tissue sample collection and processing under Dr. Zhang's direction. Core A will perform histopathological analysis to characterize of allograft injuries (e.g. rejection) on the tissues generated from the Program Project by using state-of-the-art techniques involving histology, immunohistochemistry and immunofluorescence staining with Dr. Kanwar's supervision. Dr. Zhang is the director of the Microsurgery Core at the Northwestern University Comprehensive Transplant Center (NUCTC), a core that has served all interested investigators in the Northwestern University community for more than 15 years with more than 4000 mouse transplant procedures. Dr. Kanwar is an established pathologist with a longstanding track record as an independent investigator in areas of kidney injury has provided important input into our mouse transplant experiments over the past two decades. Both Dr. Zhang and Dr. Kanwar have had a long term and extensive collaboration with the leaders of each project. Core A will be staffed by experienced microsurgeons and lab technologists who have significant experience either in performing rodent vascularized organ transplants or in state-of-the-art histological techniques. It is therefore equipped to perform all the mouse transplant procedures and histopathologic techniques requested by this program project. Furthermore, Core A will be in charge of sample submission to Core B or relevant off-site collaborators for further analyses as needed. It will ensure maximum utilization of the tissue samples, and will facilitate interactions between various projects and between project PIs. Both Dr. Zhang and Dr. Kanwar will participate in study design and data interpretation. They will provide intellectual input specific to how various models can be used to derive mechanistic insights and/or potential therapeutic interventions and will use their expertise to guide the development of novel approaches as desired by the project leaders.